


Black Widow no siente miedo

by Anna_Ross



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desarrollo de una escena de la película, cuando Natasha queda atrapada con Bruce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Widow no siente miedo

**Author's Note:**

> A pesar de que leo libros desde los 5 años, y adoro leer por placer, me doy cuenta de un grave fallo en mi educación: no sé leer cómics. Me arrepiento muchísimo de no haber aprendido a disfrutarlos. Me leía el texto enseguida, y ni miraba las imágenes. Así es como me pierdo las maravillosas sagas de superhéroes, qué se que me gustarían muchísimo, si supiera apreciar esta forma de arte. Por eso siempre miré las series animadas, las series con actores y las películas de super héroes, y me encantan. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero es algo. Amé The Avengers, me pareció una película maravillosa. Y una escena en particular me trajo recuerdos de mi infancia.   
> La escena de la película cuando Bruce empieza a transformarse mientras Black Widow está atrapada al lado me reprodujo una de las pesadillas recurrentes de mi niñez. Hulk fue siempre mi favorito y miraba la serie, aquella en la que Lou Ferrigno era el monstruo y Bill Bixby era Bruce Banner. Diría que hasta fue uno de mis inspiradores para dedicarme a la ciencia. En ese entonces soñaba muchas veces que estaba en un lugar con Bruce, y se enojaba y empezaba a convertirse. En esos sueños yo lo amaba, pero el terror que sentía y la desesperación por no poder hacer nada, más la sensación de ser perseguida por el monstruo eran muy fuertes. Bueno, hasta mis pesadillas eran freaks, que le voy a hacer.   
> Cuando vi esa escena, recordar mis pesadillas fue instantáneo, y la comprendí perfectamente. Y tuve que escribir esto. Pido disculpas de antemano, porque no sé absolutamente nada de Black Widow, solamente lo que muestran en la película, y no tengo idea de como es su manera de ser. Los personajes pertenecen a la Marvel, esto es sólo por diversión

Natasha Romanov no le temía a nada. Había visto mucho, y hecho muchas cosas. De algunas se avergonzaba, de otras se podía sentir orgullosa. Pertenecer a SHIELD era una forma de pagar por aquello de lo que se arrepentía, y aumentar el número de acciones por las que sentía orgullosa. Aún así, no dejaba de ser una agente libre, porque entre misión y misión que le asignaba Nick Fury, podía dedicarse a otras cosas. Pero nunca dejaba de acudir cuando la llamaban. 

Esta vez la llamada la sorprendió en medio de una misión, la cual tuvo que resolver rápidamente (supuestamente la estaban interrogando, atada e indefensa, cuando en realidad era ella la que estaba obteniendo la información que necesitaba), y retirarse después de liquidar a los tipos, aunque sin terminar su trabajo.

Le dieron su nueva misión por medio de indirectas, lo que encendió sus alarmas.   
\- Tienes que buscar al chico grande. Lo necesitamos, es una emergencia.   
Fingió que no entendía a quién se refería, porque no quiso creer lo que le estaban pidiendo. No a ella. Pero su jefe no dejó dudas posibles. Sólo había un “chico grande”.   
Pidió refuerzos, para asegurarse el éxito de la misión, no porque tuviera miedo. No, Black Widow no tenía miedo. Pero las cosas podían salirse de control, especialmente con el chico grande. Y Natasha sabía que era algo que no quería presenciar. 

No fue difícil atraer a Bruce lejos del poblado donde estaba trabajando, luchando contra las enfermedades de un país pobre, en medio del desierto. Su vocación de médico no podía resistir el llamado de una niña asustada. 

Natasha le describió la situación, hablando con calma, y rogando que él no pudiera oír los latidos de su corazón, rápidos y asustados. Le mintió, como estaba acostumbrada a hacer, para que él no supiera que estaba rodeado de hombres armados. Por supuesto que él la descubrió de inmediato, y gritó que parara de mentirle. Natasha lo apuntó rápidamente con su arma, sin apenas moverse. El único indicio del terror absoluto que sintió en ese instante fueron sus ojos, que se humedecieron. Estuvo muy cerca de perder el control sobre sí misma que tan cuidadosamente había entrenado. Inmediatamente, Bruce sonrió y se disculpó, pero Natasha tardó unos segundos en relajarse.   
Bruce aceptó acompañarla, entendiendo la necesitad y fue con ella tranquilamente. No pareció muy molesto por la protección extra que llevaba, aunque no pudo reprimir comentarios sarcásticos. Parecía ser muy tranquilo y comprensivo, y Natasha hizo un esfuerzo para que él no advirtiera el temblor de sus manos. Cuando llegaron a destino se sintió aliviada. Al menos ahora ya no era su problema. 

\---------------------------------------

La explosión los arrojó a los dos a una cubierta inferior a la que estaban, mientras un montón de fragmentos de tubos y armazones metálicos les caían encima. Natasha quedó atrapada por un enorme tubo metálico que cayó sobre su pierna. Bruce parecía inconsciente, caído a un metro de distancia. Cuando lo vio moverse, le preguntó si estaba bien. Al escuchar un gruñido animal como respuesta, el pánico más absoluto la invadió.   
Dos tripulantes se acercaron para ayudar, y ella les hizo señas desesperadas para que se alejaran. Más gente podía empeorar la situación, y aumentar el número de víctimas. 

Trató de controlar su voz, y de hablar suavemente para calmarlo. “Bruce, tienes que combatirlo. Bruce, escúchame, todo está bien, saldremos de ésta, no pasa nada, estamos bien”. Pero el rugido salvaje que salió de la garganta de Bruce le indicó que la transformación había empezado. 

Por un terrible segundo, sus ojos se encontraron. Vio en los de él una muda súplica, como si pidiera ayuda y perdón a la vez. Un instante después, ya era demasiado tarde. La bestia estaba suelta, y ella sería su primera víctima. 

La adrenalina le dio fuerzas para liberarse. A pesar del dolor de su pierna, consiguió ponerse de pie. El monstruo no miraba en su dirección, lo que le concedió un momentáneo respiro. Pero enseguida él se volvió hacia ella y emitió un rugido aterrador.   
Aterrorizada más allá de la razón, Natasha corrió. Sabía que si no lograba despistarlo, estaría muerta. Nada podía parar al monstruo, lo sabía perfectamente. Trepaba y saltaba, tratando de alejarse. Pese a que su pierna herida le impedía avanzar lo bastante rápido, el terror le impedía sentir dolor. Actuaba sólo por instinto, un instinto entrenado por años de luchar. 

Consiguió ocultarse en un rincón que formaban unas mamparas rotas y por un momento pensó que había conseguido perderlo. Trató de calmarse y pensar en un plan. Sabía que no podía quedarse ahí para siempre, la parte dañada de la nave era peligrosa. Si al menos lograra llegar a donde estaban los demás...  
Se obligó a salir de su escondite, sosteniendo su arma preparada, que le parecía completamente ridícula en esa situación. No había indicios de él. De pronto una horrible cabeza gigante verde surgió frente a ella. Rápida como el rayo, disparó a uno de los tubos sobre su cabeza, que empezó a liberar un gas caliente. Con esos segundos de distracción ganados, pudo volver a correr, pero la bestia seguía tras ella, derrumbando trozos de la la nave a su paso. Las explosiones, las chispas y los rugidos del monstruo perseguían a Natasha como en una pesadilla. El terror que sentía era inmenso, profundo, primitivo. 

Una sacudida de la herida nave la arrojó contra una pared, y desvió momentáneamente al monstruo de su camino. Aturdida por el golpe, y sin espacio para escapar, vio como una gigantesca mano verde se disponía a aplastarla, y supo que era su fin.   
Algo demasiado rápido para ver lo que era surgió de la nada y chocó contra la mole, desviando el golpe mortal, y alejándolo de Natasha, que apenas consiguió ponerse en pie.  
En medio de la confusión y el terror, llegó a ver que era Thor quien la había salvado en el último segundo, y ahora peleaba con el monstruo, apartándolo de ella. 

\---------------------------------------

No se reconocía a sí misma en aquella mujer temblorosa y conmocionada, que permanecía acurrucada en un rincón, cuando la llamada de Nick la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, a la crueldad de la batalla que estaban peleando. Curiosamente fue la pelea con Hawkeye, a quien Loki había hechizado, lo que la hizo reaccionar al fin. 

\---------------------------------------

Fue extraño volverlo a ver, llegando al lugar de la acción, en una moto prestada, el doctor Banner otra vez. Sólo hubo un breve “lo siento”, cuando sus miradas se encontraron. No había tiempo para nada más. Supo que se iba a transformar, porque era la única forma de ganar la pelea, y el terror amenazó con paralizarla de nuevo, pero consiguió controlarse. La situación era demasiado grave para tener un ataque de pánico. Además, todos estaban ahí con ella. 

\---------------------------------------

Días más tarde, después de que Thor se llevara a Loki y las cosas volvieran más o menos a la normalidad, todos siguieron distintos caminos.   
Natasha estaba haciendo el equipaje para tomarse unas muy merecidas vacaciones, cuando le avisaron de la recepción del hotel donde se estaba quedando que alguien quería verla.   
Extrañada, bajó al lobby, donde encontró a Bruce, con un bello ramo de flores.   
No pudo evitar estremecerse, pero la dulce sonrisa de él la tranquilizó.   
\- Permíteme invitarte a almorzar. Quiero hablar contigo. - y le tendió el ramo de flores.  
Natasha las tomó tímidamente. Entre las hojas verdes que acompañaban las flores había una tarjeta, donde un tierno osito tenía un cartel que decía “lo siento”.  
Sonrió y levantó los ojos hacia él, que la miraba expectante.   
\- Está bien. Acepto la invitación.   
El la llevó a un lindo pero sencillo restaurante a dos manzanas de distancia.   
Después de pedir la comida, no pudieron postergar más el momento. A ella todavía le costaba sostener su mirada, y no recordar los ojos llenos de desesperación que había visto inmediatamente antes de que él perdiera el control.   
El se puso serio, y la miró a los ojos.   
\- Natasha, de verdad lo siento. Fue horrible lo que pasó. Te lastimé?  
\- No, no lo hiciste. No fue tu culpa, Bruce. Ya pasó.   
Bruce suspiró y se tomó la cabeza con las manos.   
\- No, no pasó. Y va a volver a pasar, una y otra vez. No hay forma de terminar con ésto. Ya lo intenté todo. No sabes lo que es, no tener control de tus acciones, no sentir nada más que un deseo de destruir todo lo que hay alrededor. Y a todos. Y poder hacerlo.   
Natasha se alarmó por el tono de infinita desesperación en su voz. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Si se armaba una escena de pánico habría muchas víctimas. Controlando su miedo, colocó sus manos sobre las de él, acariciándolas y hablando en el tono más suave y dulce que pudo.   
\- Bruce, está todo bien. No te preocupes. No te culpes más. Tu nos salvaste a todos de Loki y sus acciones. Eres un héroe.   
El sonrió tristemente. - Es el otro tipo el héroe. Yo sólo soy su víctima.   
\- No es cierto. Él es parte de ti. Trabajan juntos, son un equipo. El otro tipo no sería un héroe si tu no lo fueras.   
\- Si te lastimaba no me lo iba a perdonar nunca. No recuerdo lo que pasó después de la primera explosión, pero sí recuerdo que casi te mato. Gracias a Thor no lo hice. Y soy un ingrato, porque le pegué durante la pelea con Loki. Le debes tu vida.  
\- Está bien, Bruce. Lo entiendo, y seguro que él también. Debe ser muy duro, y te admiro por la forma en que lo sobrellevas. Y además, consigues salvar el mundo. - Le sonrió con ternura. Algo en él la conmovía profundamente, a pesar del miedo que le inspiraba.   
-Quisiera poder prometerte que todo va a estar bien. Que nunca más va a pasar, para que no me mires con tanto miedo. No soporto ver el miedo en tus ojos. Pero no puedo. Cuando él toma el control, no puedo hacer nada.   
Por un momento, Natasha quiso mentirle, asegurarle que no le temía, que todo se debió a la situación por la que estaba pasando, y que siempre confiaría en él, pero comprendió que él merecía su honestidad. La tristeza con que la miraba le llegó al alma.   
Suspirando, apretó con suavidad las manos de él, y lo miró a los ojos.  
\- Tuve mucho miedo, Bruce. Nunca estuve tan asustada en mi vida, y créeme que pasé por muchas situaciones complicadas. No sabía que hacer, estaba aterrada. No sólo fue por mí. Tuve miedo por todos, y también por ti. Especialmente por ti.   
Pero te vi después, durante la pelea. Lo controlaste. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Y sé que no me habrías matado. No sé como, pero lo sé. Hay algo de ti en él, de la buena persona que eres. Todos tenemos un lado oscuro, y no todos lo podemos controlar.   
\- ¿Me perdonarás alguna vez por el susto que te hice pasar?   
Natasha se rió, y por primera vez fue una risa honesta.   
\- Me vino bien el susto. Ya me estaba creyendo invencible. No hay como el otro tipo para darle un poco de perspectiva a las cosas. Creo que no tengo nada que perdonarte, pero si te hace sentir mejor, te perdono.   
Bruce le sonrió, y fue una sonrisa alegre esta vez.   
\- Gracias Natasha. Por todo. 

El resto del almuerzo fue una agradable charla. Más tarde, Natasha lo llevó en su auto al punto donde quedó en encontrarse con Tony, y todos se despidieron.   
Natasha se sintió feliz por primera vez en los últimos días. Ya no necesitaba mentirse a sí misma. Ahora verdaderamente no le temía a nada.


End file.
